


swimming pools.

by devialess



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Love, M/M, Summer, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devialess/pseuds/devialess
Summary: чистка бассейна, его игра на фортепиано и сад с самыми сладкими сливами на блюдце :;джисон успокаивает себя, зная, что уничтожится о ченлэ, как столкнувшиеся яркие звезды, превратится в сотни атомов, молекул, несуществующую материю. даже если звезда только одна — чжон ченлэ, а пак джисон лишь макет, созданный на научную конференцию ребенком.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le





	swimming pools.

долгожданное короткое лето. любимое время года юного пак джисона в многонаселенном сеуле выдалось особенно жарким, непривычно засушливым, как и обещали надоедливые синоптики в вечерних прогнозах погоды. неустанно надоедливой мантрой твердили о глобальном потеплении с призывом уменьшить потребление не экологичных продуктов, пугая взрослое поколение жарой в офисах среди монотонной работы, а детей днями без дождя, привычных больших луж-океанов, способных спасти любое детство от меланхолии в привычные дни вне учебы.

резиновые ботинки не по размеру, сдавливающие широкие стопы, дождевики и зонты с любимыми персонажами мультфильмов по утрам вместо завтрака.

уйдя на долгожданные каникулы в середине июля до второй недели августа, как и все корейские школьники, джисон строго, подобно молитве перед едой, решил для себя найти любую устроившую его подработку с относительно неплохой зарплатой. с одной единственной целью, трепетной клятвой на сердце — заполнить бумажник разноцветными бумажными банкнотами, продолжив копить на свою искрометную цель в изумрудном ежедневнике на замке с потерянным ключом и далеко за костями ребер в левой стороне тела.

пугающий выпускной год, поступление в сеульский университет и излишне заботливая семья со средним заработком для столицы, неспособная обеспечить все предполагаемые затраты их перспективного сына, живущего в розовых очках с разбитыми стеклами, труднодоступной склеенной намертво мозаикой. со своими огромными мечтами в нескончаемых желаниях придуманной жизни среди осознанных каждодневных сновидений.

следом после мучительной поездки на ржавом велосипеде со сдувающимися шинами, длиною в жаркий день, в повторяющихся мыслях о подработке, мешающих слушать выученные песни наизусть, джисон не смог тянуть с поиском подработки и короткого часа. в нетерпеливости оставив велосипед около входной двери, закрепив его спустя несколько громких падений на коробки, юноша побежал наверх, закрываясь в маленькой темной комнате на замок, совершая недоступное таинство.

протереть пот со лба старой майкой в малярной краске, использованной для преображения стен квартиры, открыть старенький нагревающийся ноутбук поздним вечером с кружкой остывшего кофе без сахара. и пролистывать вакансии сомнительной подработки для несовершеннолетних, находящихся в меньшинстве в сравнении с теми, чей организм может законно принимать соджу.

джисон недовольно вздыхал, закрывая вкладки браузера одну за другой. подработка в сером офисе, копирование документов, работа в кафе помощником баристы, длительные прогулки с собакой по вечерам, нянька для маленьких несносных детей. все создано не для прощального лета в ярких пятнах на сетчатке, распускающихся букетов цветов, акаций, нежно-розовых пионов, не для мечтаний величиной с высокие здания в его родном городе.

— неужели нет ничего нормального, — твердил неустанно с каждым объявлением пак, складывая руки в замок за затылком для разминаний затекшей шеи, уставившись взглядом в заманчивое предложение в конце списка с удивительно большой платой, — мойщик бассейна в пригороде недалеко от сеула? такая себе работа на улице, да в такую жару. так хорошо платят за один трудовой день. почему в этом чертовом мире не существует оптимальных компромиссов.

в подкорках сознания любимый сериал glee с сомнительными мойщиками бассейнов — пакерманом и финном хадсоном, работа сопровождающаяся хорошей музыкой, под разрешением хозяина, шансом выпить холодный апельсиновый сок с кубиками льда на дне стакана, и возможностью привести себя в форму короткой трудовой деятельностью. джисон складывал в своей голове плюсы и минусы выложенного объявления, как большие числа столбиком на уроке математики, пластиковыми палочками, детским пазлом на пятьдесят деталей, нарисовав абстрактную картину мойки бассейна на холсте подсознания, подобную работе пикассо. джисон стал судорожно набирать одной рукой номер, написанный небольшим, прочитанным с ощутимым трудом, шрифтом на сайте.

его звонок после двух гудков взяла весьма приятная женщина, вероятно, цифрой в паспорте едва за сорок, ответившая изначально на узнаваемом китайском, но после услышанной речи на корейском перешла так же на него, в заливистом смехе извиняясь за небольшую ошибку.

джисон узнал из короткого разговора-рассказа той самой женщины, что робот для очистки бассейна не так давно сломался от очередной мойки, а таблетки никак не помогают. единственным решением в короткие сроки высокой дневной температуры оставалось объявление для единичной очистки бассейна вручную, без помощи специальных приборов за весьма неплохую оплату.

— вы когда-нибудь уже чистили бассейн? знаете, насколько это нелегкий труд? — спокойно проговорила женщина с небольшими паузами, — и сможете прийти завтра рано утром? желательно до десяти часов, позже мне нужно уйти на работу, но с вами будет мой сын ченлэ, он отдаст вам деньги за работу, когда вы закончите.

— да, конечно, мне уже не привыкать работать в поте лица, — соврал джисон, сдерживая смех в собственной очевидной лжи, — и миссис чжон, не беспокойтесь, я завтра приду в назначенное время и место. можете не переживать, вы получите отличный результат.

бросив трубку первым, с глупой улыбкой на лице, и решив заглянуть на сайт с объяснением технологии чистки бассейнов, джисон миллион и один раз усомнился в верности собственного решения, потеряв с лица и намек на радость. представляя, какой труд и работа ждет завтрашним утром с испепеляющим солнцем, парень пустым взглядом уставился в стену, шепотом наругав самого себя.

насколько огромна вероятность потянуть лодыжку, утонуть в этом глубоком бассейне и задохнуться в химии, запахе грязи, собранной известки, наклеить пластырь на царапины, ссадины, получить открытую рану. но выдохнув и отбросив тревожащие мысли о проигрыше уверенности в себе, джисон прикрыл крышку ноутбука, каменной статуей ложась на твердый матрац дубовой кровати, повторяя одну фразу «не думать».

в жаре июльского солнца припекает лоб, ощущение вечной болезни, от нагретых загорелых участков кожи в креме от ультрафиолетовых лучшей. невозможность логически мыслить, рассуждать и прогадывать последующие события непредсказуемой мысли методом дедукции. любимое время года с жарой сравнимой с испытанием на восьмом круге ада.

джисон прикрывает двумя ладонями уставшие глаза, размышляя о саде миссис чжон, сгоревших щеках в солнцепеке, и мысли о мальчике, спрятанном в глуши высоких, давно посаженных деревьев.

голову пак джисона вскружили представления о таинственном сыне миссис чжон — ченлэ. поцелован ли мальчик солнцем c ног до нагретой макушки, имеет ли выгоревшие волосы от яркости светила, а может он мажет кожу кремом от загара в несколько слоев. говорит исключительно на китайском или мешает языки, подобно матери. станет ли он молчаливым охранником бассейна, а вскоре сдастся и заговорит, расскажет о себе, своей семье и переезде. ровесник или еще ребенок, симпатичный, но с вероятностью не попасть во вкус джисона.

чжон ченлэ — главная загадка мутной истории с грязным бассейном. с крошечными бледными веснушками около сияющих глаз, родинками по периферии спины, длинными предплечьями и красным, обгорелым носом в белом охлаждающем креме. запах зефира на губах, тонких, созданных для игры на фортепиано, пальцах, и волосах цвета сирени во дворе.

.

— именно для этого человечество и придумало роботов, приборы, всяческие изощрения для облегчения своей жизни. иначе бы все уже избавились от благ цивилизации в этой невыносимой жаре, — пробурчал джисон, закончив работу над бассейном глубиной в два метра, приведя его в кристально чистое состояние через несколько часов трудоемкой работы над ним. в выступающем поту, в слезах от яркости звезды на ясно голубом небе и хрусте коленных чашечек.

только придя в сад к миссис чжон, джисон удивился масштабам дома и вероятным достатком семьи с китайскими корнями, его вычурной красотой и количеству растений, любящих отбрасывать свою листву в воду бассейна, тем самым загрязняя его изо дня в день. грушевые деревья, кусты отцветшей сирени, длинные колкие травы среди каменных дорожек ведущих к небольшой веранде со свежим соком. попадание в сказку братьев гримм, а не в дом семьи с грязным запущенным бассейном.

монотонные диалоги, классика шекспировской поэзии, объяснение тонких деталей, номер на листе с обратной клейкой стороной, предложение выпить освежающей воды со льдом — абстрактная картина предстоящей муторной работы. море цветов, красок, изощренных способов донести смысл, но отсутствие понимания, желания увидеть истину в новой открытой гамме жизни.

попрощавшись с приветливой женщиной и получив необходимые вещи для очистки бассейна, пак пожалел о выбранной занятости во второй раз на первом часе, изнывая от боли в спине со сколиозом, напекшей головы и пухнущей химии, въедающейся в носовую полость язвами, ранами с коричневой припекшейся корочкой. последние часы и вовсе превратились в муки, прохождение через самого себя уже не за получение денег, а выполнение цели, поощрения невесомого эго. этапы принятия себя, очищение собственной израненной гнилой души.

за все время чистки бассейна джисон ни разу не увидел того самого долгожданного сына миссис чжон, не слышал даже шороха во дворе большого дома и топота пробегающих тоненьких ног таинственного парня, но изредка мог увидеть движение качелей за большой перегородкой в растениях, желтые шлепанцы около входа в дом и запах свежевыжатого сока из мандаринов с апельсинами.

сидя на краю бассейна и чувствуя, как пятки в ранах от стекол уже щекочет вода, джисон негромко, с хрипотцой в голосе в вечном сквозняке, подпевал под любимые песни lana del rey с бирюзового плеера с царапинами. двигал широкими плечами в такт музыки, чувствуя, как взглядом царапают, точно канцелярским ножом, веснушчатую спину, умоляют повернуться, посмотреть на одно мгновение. джисон не поддается, не играет в чужие печальные игры, под песню ланы video games, оставив одного игрока в созданном мире для двоих.

наполнив бассейн водой и оставшись сполна довольным своим результатом, джисон медленно обвел взглядом весь живой сад, в котором и находился огромный монументальный дом. сказка о принцессе и чудовище, где ждущим чудовищем оставался пак джисон. парень, на фоне остальных подростков нисколько не выделяющийся. одинокий, с ледяными ладонями и взглядом. не популярный, поющий в небольшом унылом кружке и по вечерам, гуляя возле школы от скуки. с одиночеством ощущаемом за широкой лобовой костью. скучный, обыкновенный пак джисон.

первые громкие ноты, звук играющего пианино и чистый вокал, не разбивающий бокал, а сердце юного джисона.

в саду пахло свежими персиками прямиком с деревьев с содранной корой и соком, аэрозолем с химическим ананасом и человеческой плотью в поту от раскаленной плазмы на небе. джисон слепо, в маске из собственных огромных, почти мужских ладоней, шел на звуки, доносящиеся прямиком из дома-замка.

пак привык смотреть фильмы китайских режиссеров, исторические дорамы по телевизору так, как они есть, без субтитров на корейском. наслаждаться голосами актеров, утопать в чужом голосе. как и сейчас не понимая и слова из уст ченлэ, смысла мелодичной мелодии, джисон получает удовольствие, тонет в чжоне, подобно бумажному кораблику в бушующей водной стихии.

игра на фортепиано цвета сгнившей вишни в зале с открытыми дверьми, популярные среди молодежи короткие джинсовые шорты чуть выше разбитых коленей, белоснежная майка, спавшая с одного худого плеча, цепочка на шее, волосы в тон ранней сирени и загорелые щеки, краснеющие от выступления при незнакомцах.

ченлэ казался тем самым мальчиком, которого ты знаешь всю свою короткую жизнь, видишь в детском саду в грязном комбинезоне, за соседней школьной партой, в рекламе, фильме с громадным бюджетом, в своей первой юношеской любви, в мечтах, далекой перспективе революционного красного цвета. взгляд не отрывал от его морщинок возле носа, держал в толпе от страха его горячую руку, мечтал признаться в любви, но не успел, опоздал на отъезд поезда в один конец.

присев на одно из крошечных кресел, пак зафиксировал взгляд на чужой идеально прямой спине, двигающейся в отчетливо слышные звуки пианино. джисон успокаивает себя, зная, что уничтожится о ченлэ, как столкнувшиеся яркие звезды, превратится в сотни атомов, молекул, несуществующую материю. даже если звезда только одна — чжон ченлэ, а пак джисон лишь макет, созданный на научную конференцию ребенком.

он не тревожит увиденного парня, боится нарушить гармонию звуков, дает ему ярко доиграть, даже если длина произведения будет равна световому дню, неделе, до самой смерти, деревянного гроба в мокрой земле. вникает, не может разобрать и слова, но чувствует это на другом уровне, пропуская незнакомые слова через тело, позволяя мышцам забиваться с каждым нажатием на клавишу.

— ты уже закончил или я помешал тебе? — ченлэ прекратил игру на пианино и развернулся к джисону, потирая ладонями красные, со следами от неровного загара, колени, — и я слышал, как ты поешь, у тебя очень хорошо получается, такой низкий приятный голос.

— спасибо, впервые это слышу. и да, я закончил, можешь проверить результат, — неуверенно проговорил джисон, разминая шею в коротких круговых движениях, — ты так хорошо играешь и поешь. ты учился где-то?

— хороший вопрос, не думаю, что это интересно, но раз ты спросил, то я учился в пекинской школе современной музыки, и спасибо, приятно слышать, — ченлэ смеется и привстает, взяв конверт с крышки пианино, заполненный банкнотами, — вот деньги, которая передала мама, я не стану проверять твою работу, ведь ты проторчал там столько времени, думаю, все выполнил. а если что, то там только её вина. не доглядела.

из протянутого заполненного конверта джисон достает нужные банкноты, пересчитывает на несколько раз, ругаясь при сбивании, и кладет деньги обратно, медленно и осторожно убирая в задний карман закатанных джинсов, лишь бы не уходить. не терять из виду придуманную в одно мгновение путеводную звезду, поблекшую в свете остальных дней без него.

— не хочешь слив? или может холодного сока? — внезапно выдает лэ, неудобно громко, чувствуя, как уши становятся малиново-красными от произнесенных слов, — не хочу отпускать тебя вот так, хоть и с денежной благодарностью. но только если ты не занят, никак иначе. сливы у нас самые сладкие.

— только если они, правда, такие сладкие.

слаще, чем твои пухлые губы на вид.

за длительные восемнадцать джисон не наблюдал за собой сильную страсть и симпатию к парням, его ровесникам, играющим в баскетбол на площадках около широких полей, но образ ченлэ, засевший в голову двадцать пятым кадром, был для него другим, идеализированным в сознании. он даже не спросил, а ли этот парень именуется ченлэ или это его брат, друг, дальний родственник, сосед, попросивший соль, оживший андроид из фантастических фильмов, сон наяву.

по заумной теории вероятности, не имеющей места в сознании джисона, они обязаны были встретиться, столкнуться двумя космическими объектами, услышать притягательные голоса друг друга, впитать солнечный свет в себя, разглядеть в веснушках, маленьких родимых пятнах, звезды. стать героями летней романтической комедии, до взрослой самостоятельной жизни позволить быть полными придурками в мыслях.

созревшие фрукты с большими косточками, знойный день с мокрыми шортами и почти детская ладонь ченлэ, тянущая чужое запястье. чжон берет руку нежно, в голове представляя кружевные крылья бабочки, с трепетом, без красных пятен, сжимая бледную кожу с родимыми пятнами-созвездиями, и отводит на просторную кухню в другой части дома. встав на маленький стульчик, не дотягиваясь до верхних полок, чжон достает из темного шкафа обещанные сладости, протягивая их на блюдце новому приятелю. джисон недоверчиво морщит нос, но берет сливу, откусывая небольшой мягкий кусочек.

— сладкие, но уверен, — джисон хотел продолжить про губы лэ, но вовремя остановил себя, виновато улыбаясь, — неважно, забудь.

— не буду спрашивать, вероятно, ты не ответишь. скажу лишь одно, я уже давно перестал чувствовать их сладость, в одиночестве все кажется горьким, даже приторные торты в глазури. но я рад, что для тебя они сладкие, — лэ поджимает губы, смотря в пол из белого гладкого камня.

— ты чувствуешь себя одиноко? — ненависть к себе, непонимание последующих действий, но джисон медленно касается до чужой ладони, положив на неё свою, — знаешь, я тоже. может, будем одинокими вместе?

.

длинный день, проведенный под дьявольским пеклом, запомнится для ченлэ и джисона не аномальной жарой, раскаленным асфальтом и миражом неба на поверхности тяготимой земли, а одиночеством поделенным надвое. заумными выученными метафорами, придуманными авторскими эпитетами, в ничтожной реальности подсмотренными у брэдбери. касаниями лодыжек в холодной, не нагретой воде бассейна, неловкими взглядами из-под плеча и клише, как в каждой второй истории любви, не дружеской симпатии с первого взгляда.

запомнят и миссис чжон пришедшую в точности по обещанию, как стрелка часов, бьющая шесть вечера. она замрет, точно вкопанная, наблюдая, как её единственный любимый сын мирно качается на недавно установленных, еще не скрипучих качелях, с нанятым чистильщиком бассейна, положив голову на чужие широкие плечи, открытыми от ярко-оранжевой футболки в невыносимой жаре. как стояла неподвижной каменной статуей, сотворенной мастером в эпоху ренессанса с быстро бьющимся сердцем в радости. в коротком покое обеспокоенной души.

без лишних слов, произнесенных гортанных звуков, она знала насколько ченлэ одинок, как тот устало возвращался после нудной школы один, без единственного исключения в быстротечном году. изредка пользовался подаренным на день рождения телефоном, никому не звонил в праздники и никогда не брал трубку от ненадобности, вечно держа телефон в углу светлой комнаты, подобно паутине с пугающими крошечными пауками. играл на излюбленном фортепиано, слушал не подводящих исполнителей с качественных пластинок и изредка мечтал о хороших друзьях в далеком от дома месте.

втайне, без корысти, от родителей копил деньги на билет до родины — китая, не желая провести всю свою жизнь в одиночестве, наполненном тараканами в голове, от непринятия его в консервативном обществе вне учета денежных средств. готов был разломать копилку на крошечные осколки, сердце матери с отцом и самого себя, идя на непростое решение, готовое изменить его жизнь. горько плакал под ярким светом луны в бессонных ночах, не понаслышке зная, что единственное светлое пятно на ночном небе не заберет его печали, а жить с ними с каждым днем тяготит все невыносимее.

и пак успел.

в этой аксиоме материального мира с важностью денег, как и по своей короткой жизни, джисон подчинялся лишь одному закону — тяготения, желая иногда нарушить даже его. в глубине души и срываясь предложениями с языка для чжона, ему не нужны были огромные деньги родителей ченлэ, хоть в их дом первоначально он пришел исключительно за ними, ради исполнения своей трепетной розовой мечты.

в своей честности паку нужен был сам драгоценный, невидимо несчастный лэ, играющий, подобно сумасшедшему гению, на фортепиано, с того же момента, как он увидел его через широкие проемы открытых дверей, не имея точного представления этот ли парень, и есть сын миссис чжон. но и без этого знания кинул в него собственным сердцем на громадной ладони, заставив того повернуться, прервать прекрасную игру без произнесенного слова.

— с того момента как ты явился, я задался вопросами. чем я тебя зацепил? почему ты тогда не решился уйти? мне казалось, я был надоедлив для первой встречи, — ченлэ устало шепчет, лежа на коленях острых джисона, в другую жаркую неделю лета. последний вечер, на удивление, ярких событиями каникул, — звезды так сложились ночью перед твоих приходом?

хриплый искренний смех парней, длинные пальцы в безжизненных волосах цвета сирени, колкие ощущения от недавно подстриженного газона, и быстрая, подобно свинцовой пуле в висок, юношеская симпатия, перерастающая в искрометную любовь. запах привезенного воздушного зефира и слив, не таких сладких, как губы ченлэ в их мякоти, льющемся соке.

— своей приятной глазу фигурой, её очертаниями, голосом и игрой на пианино, — честно признается пак, разглядывая чужие крошечные веснушки, — ты невероятно играл. как в последний раз перед падением в гроб. словно благодаря этой игре ты и выживешь.

— ты прав, благодаря музыке я и выжил здесь. какого это вытеснить её с первого места причин для существования так быстро? — чжон краснеет, чувствуя, как щеки становятся цвета спелой черешни, и не размышляя секунды, тянет на себя за тонкую шею джисона, стараясь затянуть податливого парня в неумелый поцелуй со столкновениями обгорелых носов.

— настолько хорошо, что впервые хочется, чтобы лето никогда больше не заканчивалось.

отрывание от щекочущей тело травы изумрудного цвета, касание до мягких приоткрытых губ ченлэ в виноградном бальзаме и эйфория без психотропных веществ, ощущение надобности в мире цвета волос лэ, его сада с высокими деревьями и ярких фруктовых соков. поцелуй вкуса сладкой ваты, цветом фейерверков в глазах и чувства приятной боли поперек впалого живота. долгожданное лето, какое оно и есть наяву.

необходимо важные деньги для исполнения существенной цели в голове джисона, потерялись среди не пропадающих мыслей об его ченлэ. в записях громкого заливистого смеха, воспоминаний об улыбке одним уголком с морщинами, прогулках за теплую руку, купании в собственноручно очищенном бассейне семьи чжон.

ничего уже не имело исконного смысла для джисона этим летом, кроме чжона. возможности подарить ему настоящего счастья и избавить от боли в висках, привычного одиночества, разрушающего парня, подобно хрупкому льду детьми.

вероятно, они пожалеют уже на следующее лето в пластырях, проблемах взросления, столкновениях с грубой реальностью об украденных первых поцелуях, о быстроте развития отношений и тому, как они разобьют в далеком будущем бьющиеся сердца друг друга. в классике непонятной для джисона китайской драмы. но промолвить и слова о скорой трагедии в глубоком поцелуе не получится, даже если их свобода, начавшаяся чисткой бассейна и сладкими сливами, заканчивается завтрашним днем на учебе.


End file.
